The technique of moving a cover section of this type by means of drive elements, such as hydraulic cylinders, located in the sides of the body is known. With certain body shapes it is desirable for the drive elements to lie relatively low in the body in order to prevent the drive elements from colliding with lateral wheel housings, and in order to utilize available space efficiently with minimum decrease in the remaining trunk space. With this type of flat arrangement, especially during the final phase of closure of the cover section, the problem can arise that either the angle between the line that connects the point of force of the drive element to the pivoting axis of the cover section and the direction of force becomes very small and/or the line that connects the point of applied force and the pivoting axis of the cover section is very short, therefore the amount of torque applied by the drive element to the cover section is very small. This makes closing the cover section harder especially because in this process force must frequently also be applied against the elastic force of a seal, against which the closed cover section is pressing.